pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save the Turbots
- Albanian= - Finnish (Yle)= - French= - German (RTL)= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= - Vietnamese (SCTV)= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Zuma | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = March 1, 2014 May 20, 2014 May 22, 2014 May 29, 2014 June 2, 2014 June 25, 2014 October 6, 2014 October 29, 2014 October 2, 2015 March 18, 2016 August 10, 2019 | overall = 43 | writer = Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups and the Beanstalk" | next = "Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie"}} "Pups Save the Turbots" is the second segment of the 23rd episode in Season 1 of ''PAW Patrol''. Cap'n Turbot needs to get a picture of the rare blue-footed booby bird. His French cousin, Francois Turbot, decides to help but gets caught on a cliff! It's up to the PAW Patrol to rescue him and bring the two cousins together again. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot *Francois Turbot (first appearance) *Wally *Blue-footed booby bird (first appearance) *The Lookout *The beach *The bay As the pups enjoy another day at the beach, Marshall suffers another of his clumsy crashes, and believes he is so dazed, he is seeing four legs on Cap'n Turbot instead of two. When he comes to, he finds that Cap'n Turbot is joined by his French cousin, Francois Turbot. We also learn of Cap'n Turbot's first name being Horatio. While Francois Turbot soon befriends the pups, and gains the admiration of Skye, Cap'n Turbot is on the Lookout for the Blue Footed Booby Bird. While Cap'n Turbot tries to find the booby bird, Francois has some fun kite flying. Seeing Skye's adoration for Francois, Rubble tries to get her attention back by trying to imitate Francois, to little success. Wally soon helps Cap'n Turbot find the booby bird, but in his excitement, Cap'n Turbot falls off The Flounder, while the booby bird flies away. Worse, he left The Flounder in gear, and the boat takes off without him. He tasks Wally with telling Ryder of the situation, and the walrus does just that. Wally soon finds Ryder, and Ryder is able to translate Wally's charades into learning of Cap'n Turbot's plight, and assures Wally that he'll call the pups. With that, Ryder calls the pups to the Lookout, and after Marshall and Rubble crash into the elevator, with Marshall gaining Rubble's beret and facial features from his Frenchman outfit, they reach the top and get their orders. Skye and Zuma will head out to help save Cap'n Turbot and get him back The Flounder. With that, the team deploys, and soon are able to rescue Cap'n Turbot, while Ryder commandeers The Flounder and is able to stop it. Francois soon crash-lands on the ship, and agrees to help Cap'n Turbot find the booby bird. With Skye's help, the booby bird is soon spotted at its nest, but Francois takes off without being warned off the booby bird's sensitivity. As a result, when Francois takes the booby bird's picture without permission, the bird goes on the attack, causing Francois to soon be hanging from the cliff by one hand. Skye flies Cap'n Turbot in via her harness to try and save Francois, but the booby bird steps on Francois' hand, causing him to let go and fall in the water. Zuma saves him, and Cap'n Turbot is able to ask the booby bird for its picture. The bird agrees, and even poses for it. Back on The Flounder, Cap'n Turbot mentions that once he learns more of the booby bird's nature and habitat, more will migrate to Adventure Bay. Francois, traumatized by his encounter, asks that not happen, much to everyone's laughter. Back at the Lookout, Cap'n Turbot presents a picture of the booby bird to Ryder as thanks, and when both Turbots spot Rubble on his skateboard, Rubble, in a show of good faith at not being jealous of Francois anymore, offers him a ride on it. However, Francois shows he is a very bad skateboarder, and crashes into Cap'n Turbot. In the end, the Turbots share a high-five, and everyone laughs as the episode comes to an end. *Zip out and use his buoy to rescue Cap'n Turbot and get him back to his boat. *Fly along the shore and search for the Blue-Footed Booby Bird with her goggles. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): PAW Patrol Bunny Trouble DVD.jpg|link=Bunny Trouble|''Bunny Trouble'' PAW Patrol Marshall and Chase on the Case! DVD Russia.jpg|link=Marshall and Chase on the Case!|Маршалл и Чейз спешат на помощь! PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Au secours du Capitaine Cap'n Turbot DVD.jpg|link=Au secours du Capitaine !|''Au secours du Capitaine !'' Ryhmä Hau Joulu pelastuu & muita seikkailuja DVD.jpg|link=Christmas Is Saved|''Joulu pelastuu'' Psi patrol Pieski ratują fajerwerki DVD.jpg|link=Pieski ratują fajerwerki|''Pieski ratują fajerwerki'' Патролне шапе Сезона 1 ДВД 8 DVD.jpg|link=Season 1 DVD 8|''Сезона 1 ДВД 8'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Pups Save the Turbots' Pages Category:Wally calls the PAW Patrol Category:Zuma is a first responder (S1) Category:Skye is a first responder (S1) Category:No backup responders Category:Multiple emergencies occur Category:Cap'n Turbot needs rescuing Category:Francois needs rescuing Category:Zuma is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S1) Category:Written by Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan (S1) Category:2014 Episodes